


A Bird's Eye View

by stepmnstr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepmnstr/pseuds/stepmnstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every wonder what Fawkes thinks? I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird's Eye View

he students come and go, asking for help, for advice, for guidance, I wonder if anything he ever says actually helps any of them. I sit on my perch and listen to what they think and to what they say and watch what they do with the advice they are given.

 

I’ve tried to advise him but he doesn't listen. He meddles and he tries hard but misses the ones that are important. What’s the use of wanting to keep a phoenix around if you aren’t going to avail yourself the advice? We don’t make very good pets, we’re lousy mail carriers and we are very opinionated creatures. Of course, we are beautiful and healing creatures but there is so much more to us than that. He knows that but refuses to listen and Hagrid knows but is too much in awe of a creature of my age and beauty. Hagrid can never remember what he wanted to ask by the time he sees me anyway. Professor Kettleburn knew but only tried to keep me informed. He only asked that I assist him on occasion when he was injured and didn’t wish to bother the medi-witch.

 

The Snape boy, now Professor and head of Slytherin and spy, he messed up that one. Really truly hurt that boy and it all could have been avoided if he had just looked at all the students involved and not just his precious Gryffindors. But no, he couldn’t or wouldn’t look past the tears on the Lupin boy’s face when he realized how badly he had been used or the fear on the Potter boy’s. He never looked at the laughter behind the face of the Black boy. I tried to show him but he was already so sure he knew what had happened and how to fix it that he couldn’t hear me. Couldn’t see the fear and pain in the young Slytherin, wouldn’t see the joy the Black boy was taking in punishing the Snape for boy for being himself or what the self-mutilation in wolf shape meant about the Lupin cub.

 

As much as the rejection from the Headmaster hurt that boy I tried to heal it. That new hurt on top of what he had already allowed those Gryffindors to do there was too much there and he couldn’t trust me. I didn’t blame the fledgling but he was pushed from the nest long before his wings were strong enough to support him. It was no wonder that he allowed himself to fall into shadow. His heart had been destined for light but the burdens he was forced to carry alone were too much much too heavy for a fledgling. I have tried to help since his return to his birthright but it is difficult for him to accept it.

 

The Lupin cub has grown into a man even more troubled then the boy he was. From a well-loved and cherished child to feared and hated cub in the space of a moon, too short a time for drastic a change and he survived but at what cost? No one has ever asked him. I have sung for him and cried over him. But nothing can erase the memories of a happy, supportive and loving family that turned on him and cast him into a cage of fear and doubt. We had made progress the cub, the medi-witch and I, very good progress until that night. The night that Sirius Black looked on his friend of seven years standing and saw a beast. The cub died that night and the man/wolf was born. The man/wolf who never again allowed himself to hold on to hope, who came to see his social damnation as his due

 

The Black boy, now, there’s a lion of a different color. Even now it makes me sad to think of the waste of an agile mind and talented imagination. With the up bringing he must have received at the hands of those parents, I don’t know that there was ever anything I could have done him. Albus, though, Albus could have done a lot if he had listened to the boy, the man or the phoenix. The façade had him fooled - the cheerful prankster, friend to everyone who didn’t wear emerald and silver, James Potter’s shadow. Albus could have saved that one. It would have taken an effort but he could have done it. If he had tried.

 

Albus has learned to shield his thoughts even better than your average Headmaster but I have known him long and watched him longer then he is aware. I thought that he would be the one to learn to listen to me. The first wizard in many an age that could become a true partner for me, but he is too infatuated with his own schemes and his own methods. Trilling sighs and beautiful songs are all he could hear from me. And yet he depends on me to keep an eye on things during his frequent absences. Asking me to follow the Potter child to his meeting with the Riddle boy of years past, to make sure that child survived at whatever the cost to the Weasley girl. His convenient visit to the Ministry means he will never know that I healed the girl first. And she will never tell him that she can hear me.

 

Albus Dumbledore was the first person that he abandoned, then the four boys involved in the Shrieking Shack incident and then the rest of House of Slytherin and then the entire wizarding world.

There are times I wish my plumage would grow in as anything other than red and gold. Perhaps this next burning day it return as blue and bronze or emerald and silver. I don’t think I’d care much for black and yellow though it would do as a change. I am very tried of being seen as Godric Gryffindor’s phoenix.


End file.
